1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition and its use for treating textile fibers and fabric substrates whereby desirable properties, such as water repellency and durability, are enhanced, while softness is imparted to the textile fibers or fabric substrates.
2. Description of Related Art
It is generally known to treat textile fibers with organopolysiloxanes to impart a variety of valuable properties to the fibers, such as water repellency, softness, lubricity, anti-pilling, good laundry and dry cleaning durability, and the like. The use of organopolysiloxanes to achieve such properties is well established, but there continues to be a need to improve these and other desirable properties of the fibers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,611 discloses a fiber treatment agent characterized in that it comprises: (A) 100 parts by weight of an organopolysiloxane with no less than 2 hydroxyl groups and/or alkoxyl groups bonded to Si atoms per molecule, (B) 0.5-50 parts by weight of silica and/or a polysilsesquioxane, (C) 0.1-20 parts by weight of an organoalkoxysilane containing amide groups and carboxyl groups, and/or its partial hydrolysis condensate, (D) 0.1-20 parts by weight of an organoalkoxysilane containing amino groups or epoxy groups and/or its partial hydrolysis condensate, and (E) 0.01-10 parts by weight of a curing catalyst, and characterized in that it is also a cationic or non-ionic emulsion.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,409,620; 5,518,775; and 5,567,347 disclose fiber treatment compositions comprising an unsaturated acetate, an organohydrogensiloxane, a metal catalyst, an organosilicompound, and optionally a dispersant. The compositions are said to impart beneficial characteristics, such as slickness, softness, compression resistance and water repellency to substrates, such as fibers and fabrics.
Japanese Application No. 1973-62810 discloses compositions containing hydroxy-terminated poly(dimethylsiloxane) and reaction products of aminoalkoxysilane and epoxy-group containing alkoxysilane. The compositions are used as waterproofing agents for fabrics, paper, or leather. Thus, one mole of 3-(2-aminoethylamino)propyltrimethoxysilane and one mole of 3-glycidyloxypropyltrimethoxysilane were heated for three hours at 80-100xc2x0. The product (0.001 part) was added to 100 parts of a 1.5% solution of hydroxy-terminated poly(dimethylsiloxane). A polyester fabric was immersed in the solution, dried, and heated three minutes at 150xc2x0 to give a fabric said to have water repellency (spray method) 100, softness 11.2 g, and good abrasion resistance, compared with 100, 29.9, and poor, respectively, for a similar fabric treated with poly(methylhydrogensiloxane) solutions containing metal compounds. Polyamide and cotton fabrics were similarly treated.
The present invention is directed to a composition comprising (1) a compound having an epoxy functionality, a compound having an alkoxy functionality, and a crosslinker, and (2) a catalyst, preferably as an aqueous emulsion. Upon treating fibers or fabrics with the composition of the present invention, a condensation reaction product is formed upon reaction with the catalyst at curing temperatures that imparts superior durability, water repellency, and softness to the fibers or fabrics.
More particularly, the present invention is directed to a composition comprising:
1) a compound of the formula:
A1(Si[R1]2O)u(Si[R2][E]O)vSi(R3)2A2; 
2) a compound of the formula:
B1(Si[R4]2O)w(Si[R5][G]O)xSi(R6)2B2; 
and
3) a crosslinker selected from the group consisting of:
a) compounds of the formula:
Z1(Si[R7]2O)y(SiH[R8]O)zSi(R9)2Z2; and 
b) compounds of the formula: 
wherein
R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, and R9 are independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl groups of from 1 to 4 carbon atoms;
E is a monovalent organic group comprising at least one epoxy group;
A1 and A2 are independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl groups of from 1 to 4 carbon atoms and monovalent organic groups comprising at least one epoxy group;
u is an integer from 1 to about 2000;
v is an integer from 0 to about 200;
the sum of u and v is from 1 to about 2200;
G is selected from the group consisting of hydroxy and alkoxy;
B1 and B2 are independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl groups of from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, hydroxy, and alkoxy;
w is an integer from 1 to about 1000;
x is an integer from 0 to about 50;
the sum of w and x is from 1 to about 1050;
Z1 and Z2 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and alkyl groups of from 1 to 4 carbon atoms;
y is from 1 to about 1000;
z is from 0 to about 2000;
the sum of y and z is from 1 to about 3000;
D is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, substituted or unsubstituted C1-C12 hydrocarbon moieties, OR14, and moieties of the formula: 
R10 and R15 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, substituted or unsubstituted C1-C12 hydrocarbon moieties, and OR13;
R11, R12, R13, R14, and R16 are independently selected from the group consisting of C1-C6 hydrocarbon moieties;
n is 1, 2, or 3; and
a is 0, 1, or 2.
Preferably, the composition is in the form of an aqueous emulsion.
In another aspect, the present invention is directed to a process of treating textiles comprising the steps of:
A) providing an aqueous emulsion comprising a composition comprising:
1) a compound of the formula:
A1(Si[R1]2O)u(Si[R2][E]O)vSi(R3)2A2; 
2) a compound of the formula:
B1(Si[R4]2O)w(Si[R5][G]O)xSi(R6)2B2; and 
3) a crosslinker selected from the group consisting of:
a) compounds of the formula:
Z1(Si[R7]2O)y(SiH[R8]O)zSi(R9)2Z2; 
and
b) compounds of the formula: 
wherein
R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, and R9 are independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl groups of from 1 to 4 carbon atoms;
E is a monovalent organic group comprising at least one epoxy group;
A1 and A2 are independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl groups of from 1 to 4 carbon atoms and monovalent organic groups comprising at least one epoxy group;
u is an integer from 1 to about 2000;
v is an integer from 0 to about 2000;
the sum of u and v is from 1 to about 2200;
G is selected from the group consisting of hydroxy and alkoxy;
B1 and B2 are independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl groups of from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, hydroxy, and alkoxy;
w is an integer from 1 to about 1000;
x is an integer from 0 to about 50;
the sum of w and x is from 1 to about 1050;
Z1 and Z2 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and alkyl groups of from 1 to 4 carbon atoms;
y is from 1 to about 1000;
z is from 0 to about 2000;
the sum of y and z is from 1 to about 3000;
D is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, substituted or unsubstituted C1-C12 hydrocarbon moieties, OR14, and moieties of the formula: 
R10 and R15 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, substituted or unsubstituted C1-C12 hydrocarbon moieties, and OR13;
R11, R12, R13, R14, and R16 are independently selected from the group consisting of C1-C6 hydrocarbon moieties;
n is 1, 2, or 3; and
a is 0, 1, or 2.
B) providing a catalyst suitable to the aqueous emulsion that will promote a condensation reaction between compounds 1), 2), and 3);
C) mixing the aqueous emulsion and the catalyst to form a mixture;
D) applying the mixture to the textile; and
E) heat treating the textile to form a condensation reaction product of compounds of 1), 2), and 3);
whereby the textile has enhanced durability, water repellency, and softness.
As employed herein, the term xe2x80x9ctextilexe2x80x9d is intended to include within its scope both textile fibers and textile fabrics.